Those Crazy Nights
by Summerlander
Summary: Bradin is at a party on the beach...he drinks too much...and ends up with Sarah. I will update depending on what people think of this story, so please review and let me know what you think!


Bradin was sitting in one of the many plastic chairs placed around the bonfire. It was a Saturday night and most of Playa Linda's teenage population was enjoying a classic beach party. He looked down at the beer in his hand that he had been nursing. He was forcing himself to drink slowly. He was always afraid of what he would do once all of his inhibitions had been drowned.

Out of the corner of his eye he was watching _her._ Tonight she had taken the time to curl her long blond hair. It bounced lightly on her shoulders as she laughed at something the guy talking to her had said. It killed him to watch her flirt. And she knew it. Which was exactly why she did. She knew him. As much as he hated it. He knew it was true. She read him like she was reading a cosmopolitan magazine.

He couldn't stand to watch her gently touch that guys arm one more time. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. Finally he turned his attention back to his drink. He quickly brought the bottle to his lips and finished it's contents. The buzz in his head was no longer enough to get him through the night.

He pushed himself up out of the chair and made his way over to the nearest cooler. He grabbed another beer and cracked it open. He didn't hesitate in drinking this one. The liquid was welcoming as he drank it down. He finished the beer off and tossed it to the ground. He waited only a moment, letting his stomach settle, before grabbing another.

He looked back to where Sarah had been standing before, but she had moved on. She was now grinding on the dance floor with a new guy. It was almost as though she could sense that he was watching her…or maybe she had been watching him. Their eyes connected. She grabbed the guys hands and put them onto her body, holding Bradin's gaze the whole time.

He couldn't stand it. She was playing with him…teasing him. He forced himself to turn away from her. He wasn't going to let her be in control. He walked away with a purpose, but not without grabbing another beer and sticking it in his pocket. He knew what he really needed to take the edge off.

He searched the crowd for someone that would have what he needed to numb the way he was feeling. He spotted the perfect guy. His name was Sean. He was known at Playa Linda High as the go-to guy if you wanted weed.

Bradin approached him quickly and leaned into his ear so that he would hear him whispering over the noise of the party.

'' Hey man…..could I get some bud?'' he asked as casually as he could.

Sean took a step back and looked him up and down. Bradin was about to say 'forget it' and walk away when a smirk crawled onto Sean's face.

''You know it dude'' he smiled '' We were just about to go for a walk. You want to come?'' he asked.

Bradin glanced back at Sarah on the dance floor before nodding his head and following Sean and some girl down the beach, away from the party.

They settle down in the sand a short ways away. Sean pulled a small tin out of his pocket and opened it. He pulled it's contents out and rolled a joint. He lit it and took a few short puffs to get it going, before passing it to the girl. Bradin waited patiently for the joint to come around the circle to him. He accepted it gratefully and took a long drag.

The smoke filled his lungs and he held it in for as long as his body would let him. He took one more toke before passing it. He turned his focus back to his beer while the joint went around the circle again. He chugged the beer.

''Nicely done'' Sean nodded his approval.

Bradin didn't acknowledge his comment, choosing to instead focus on the joint that he now had back, pinched between his thumb and index finger.

He took the longest hit he could and enjoyed the sensation that it had on his body. The weed came over him like a wave. He passed the joint on again. His skin started to hum lightly, a feeling that he always had once he was stoned.

The joint went around the circle a few more times and Bradin welcomed happily each time it came to him. He carefully dug his hand into the sand and let it surround his fingers completely. It was amazing to him.

He looked up from the sand to see that Sean and this girl had started to make out. He took this as his cue to leave. He stood up with some difficulty. The alcohol combined with the weed were really affecting him.

He walked back to the party in a line that was much less than straight. He noticed that there weren't as many people as when he had left, but it didn't matter to him because the only person at the party that he cared about was still there.

She was no longer dancing. She was sitting with a group of her girl friends. For the second time that night she caught his eyes and held his gaze with her own. She slowly stood from her friends. She gave Bradin a meaningful look before wandering away from the party. He followed her. He could tell from the way that she was walking that she too had had a lot to drink tonight.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that he was still behind her as she went around a rock. He lost sight of her and he quicken his pace to catch up.

His head was spinning and it took him a second to focus in on her in the dark. She was leaning against the side of the rock. She looked cool and calm in that position, but he suspected It was most so that she could support herself.

He moved so that he was standing directly in front of her, only a few inched away from her. She reached out and caressed his neck his her hand. Bradin sighed and leaned into her palm. Her skin felt amazing pressed against his.

''You've been watching me'' she stated plainly.

He could smell the vodka on her breathe. He made no move to answer her. The only thing he could focus on was her hand touching him.

''Do you want me?'' she asked as she took an unsteady step away from the rock and pressed her body against his.

This he could answer. He nodded as a moan escaped his lips. She didn't hesitate in smashing her mouth against his parted lips. She tasted so sweet and Bradin got excited as he slid his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

Sarah reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. They lost their balance and fell over together into the sand. Bradin shivered in anticipation as she ran soft hands down the muscles of his stomach until she reached the button of his jeans.

He didn't stop from kissing her as he fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. He felt overwhelmed by all of the sensations in his body.

''I need you now'' she panted between kisses.

He didn't need to hear anything else. He rolled her onto her back and hiked up her skirt, he wasn't all too surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any panties. She helped him to lower his boxers as he placed himself over top of her. She parted her legs to allow him entry.

He felt as though his whole body was shaking with pleasure as he passionately made love to her. He knew that this was nothing more than a drunken fuck to her, but it still meant so much to him. He loved her, although he could never tell her because she would freak out and it would ruin these moments that he had with her. He couldn't do that….these rare moments were what he lived for. Nothing to her was everything to him.

They writhed together in the sand and they came together in a moment of pure ecstasy.

Sarah kissed him once more on the lips before quickly pulling her clothes back on clumsily. She gave him a smile as she ran away, back in the direction of the party. It took Bradin a little longer than her to recover from their meeting. He slowly put his clothes back on and then sat with his head in his hands.

He couldn't understand why she had that effect on him. It was as though he couldn't control himself whenever she was around.

He flopped back into the sand where they had laid together only a few short moments ago. He closed his eyes and it didn't take long for the intoxication and vigorous exertion to cause him to pass out.


End file.
